Crime Wave
Crime Wave is a quest-chain received from Slim Couldry. Background While not exactly a modern-day Robin Hood, Slim manages (through his shady dealings) to make enough scratch to both support himself and give back a little to the community. Walkthrough Note: The player needs the pickpocket skill for Slim to appear. (confirm me) During this series of quests, Slim expects The Warden to engage in a little skullduggery: namely, a little pickpocketing and home invasion. To find Slim, head over towards the Chantry in the Denerim Market District - he is standing next to Goldanna's House (looking at the door to Wade's Emporium, off to the left). Once you find Slim, he will engage in a little banter with The Warden, eventually coming to the point: pay him money for tips on "merchandise" to swipe. The quests are divided up into two categories: "marks" and "burglaries". Marks This series of quests involves stealing, directly or through persuasion, from individuals. The quests are as follows: *Lady's Maid (dressed in green) - Costing a pittance of 50 up front, this quest snags a Bag of Gems worth 1 . The mark is standing in the central bazaar of the Denerim Market District (a stone's throw away from Slim himself), next to Cesar. *Ser Nancine (female knight) - Double the cost, at 1 , Ser Nancine's Sword is worth 2 50 . Nancine is located in the Wonders of Thedas shop. *Master Tilver (merchant) - A small mortgage, at 3 , will procure a key that will open two chests with a veritable smorgasboard of booty. Tilver is located in front of The Mages' Collective bag (behind Wade's Emporium), and has several guards with him. If The Warden is a wordsmith, it is possible to "talk" their way into stealing the key; otherwise, stealth plus stealing will get the job done. The two chests to open are located in the central bazaar of the Denerim Market District, opposite from Gorim. *Seneschal - The price of happiness, at 6 , produces Loghain's Crown worth a respectable 12 . The Seneschal is located in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, in the room with The Blackstone Irregulars' representative. Entering this room triggers a dialogue with the guards present. If The Warden can Intimidate their way into the room then the guards will actually leave; otherwise, there will be blood. Afterwards, the crown can be retrieved and the Seneschal either killed or let go. Burglaries *Lady Sophie's Room - Costing 1 , this nets various loot. The room is located in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, in the northwestern corner of the map. Note that this quest can be completed before talking to Slim, at which point he will spout a compliment or two, and return the initial cost for the tip. *Warehouse - 4 for the tip, expect around 9 minimum, plus other schwag items laying around. The location for the Warehouse is past the Wonders of Thedas shop, at the end of that alley. *Bann Franderel's Manor - 10 for the tip. After accepting, a new location will be added to the Denerim City Map. Travel there, and it will soon become obvious that things are fubar. Blaze a trail back to Slim, and he will apologize profusely and promise to make up for it. Afterwards, he vanishes, only to return later. *Bann Franderel's Manor - (how much for the tip?). Slim will reappear around the time that The Alienage opens up, and offer to get back at Bann Franderel. He will weave a tale about the Tears of Andraste, and try to rope The Warden into helping him (refusing is an option). The quest involves going back to the previous location, stealing the Tears, and then either giving them to the Chantry (anonymously) or keeping them. Trivia When you have marked Ser Nancine to steal her sword, talk to her first and try to examine her, follow through the dialogue until it displays "Stealing (take off her sword) Breathe in and breathe out", she will then get fed up and say thats enough but you should have successfully stolen her sword. Then straight away go to her rear and pickpocket with the most skilled character and if successful you should recieve 'another '"Ser Nancines Ornamental Sword". These cannot be used but both can be sold for 5 sov, giving you 4 profit. The Same kind of trick applies to stealing Loghain's crown from the guy who's getting it cleaned. If you intimidate your way in successfully, you can talk with him, and through an Intimidate speach check, you can get him to hand over the crown. Afterwords you may also pickpocket the crown from him again. Result See also * Slim Couldry * Denerim Market District * The Trial of Crows External links Category:Quests